


dream life (it's too perfect!)

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Husbands, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: seungmin woke up early in the morning to do his usual morning routine.





	dream life (it's too perfect!)

**Author's Note:**

> i am feeding the seungjin tag coz there's barely new ones everyday so i decided to water it myself ;)

Seungmin woke up on the right side of the bed, usual. He sat up and stared at the man and their beautiful daughter in between them.

This is what motivates him to wake up early and prepare everything for his husband and daughter. He both gave them a peck on their cheeks before leaving the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

After doing his morning rituals, Seungmin slowly went downstairs careful not wanting to wake up both of his sunshines.

Grabbing the pancake mix from the cupboard, he started to put all the ingredients on a large bowl before whipping them up and mixing altogether. 

He was on his last mixture when he felt a strong but soft hand wrapped around his waist and a chin placed on his neck, slightly sniffing his scent which sent shivers to Seungmin's skin.

"Get off now, Hyunjin. You might get hurt," Seungmin softly said while flipping the pancake gently. The older male just hummed a response. Hyunjin is already done showering and smelt like strawberries and his minty aftershave. 

"Did you wake up my baby, now?" Seungmin asked while trying to get off from hyunjin's tight hug.

"I'm already awake. I'm your baby."

The younger laughed at his husband's antics. He can't belive he was being jealous to their child. _What a baby indeed._

"What I meant was my baby's baby," Seungmin giggled. 

Just then, their daughter entered the kitchen with a smile but face slightly turned sour to tease her parents. "The only baby in this household is already awake!" She beemed. "Good morning, Papa!"

"You heard her, Jinnie? She said she is the only baby here, poor you." Seungmin and Seungyoun, their daughter, exchange winks to each other before sharing both of their adorable chuckles. They are always like this. Seungmin waking up early and soon followed by the two, later on they will end up teaming up against Hyunjin.

"Good morning too, baby. Prepare our plates before you two end up being late."

Seungyoun followed upon Seungmin's request and put three plates on the table along with the forks and her favorite chocolate syrup.

"Daddy, you let Papa do his work and leave him alone. You're such a baby koala but you're old!"

Hyunjin let go and went to his daughter and hugging her instead, stuffing her face on his chest. Their daughter wiggled from his father's embrace. 

"Papa help me!" Seungyoun whined, still trying to get out from Hyunjin. Both Seungmin and Hyunjin laughed hard at her. 

Seungyoun in particular isn't a very affectionate girl they know just like Seungmin's sister, Sooyeon. Ever since her parents died from a plane crash when Seungyoun was still an infant, Seungmin and hyunjin who just got married decided to adopt her.

They treated her like she was their own but still acknowledge her sister and brother-in-law's parts on their baby's life. The couple couldn't bear to replace them on Seungyoun's heart and manage to create a separate space for them.

Seungyoun on the other hand, understood her situation. At such a young age, she learned to open her eyes wide and see things. Sure she was bullied for having two fathers, three to be exacts or having a gay parents but she never cared to them. All that matters is the overflowing love she get from her two fathers. It is more than enough for her.

When seungmin was done, he put the plate full of pancakes in the center of the table and went to where his husband and daughter was. He hugged the older maled and give the both of them a quick peck on their cheeks.

"Stop now you two. It's time to eat, pancakes are already done."

Hyunjin let go of their daughter and sat beside seungmin.

"PANCAKES!" Seungyoun cheerfully shouted earning a chuckle from her parents.

Seungmin assisted their five year old sunshine from placing two pancakes on her plate. He was about to put some chocolate syrup when he heard her daughter's whine and a hand placed on his waist, signalling him to sit up.

Seungyoun grabbed the bottle and opened it herself, putting a huge amout of the black sweetened cream on top of her pancakes. 

Hyunjin leaned on the crook of his shoulder. He can feel the older's smile through the skin of his neck. 

"Let her be independent, Minnie." Hyunjin said, chuckling. "Besides, she will start going to daycare now. You won't be there to help her so atleast train her to be independent."

The younger nodded completely understanding the situation and began stuffing pancakes on his mouth while watching their daughter happily eating her pancakes, traces of the black syrup is all over her mouth.

"Remember that we shouldn't intervene on her life. All we have to do is guide her to her own path." Seungmin looked to the sentimental male beside him and saw Hyunjin pouting while saying those.

Seungmin chuckled. "Jinnie... Your words are contradicting your actions right now." 

Hyunjin's pout grew longer, giving his loving husband a puppy eyes. Hoping it will work.

"Go eat by yourself, love. Learn to be independent." Mocking the older and mimicking his serious voice earlier.

"Papa, look at Daddy's duck lips! It's gross," Seungyoun who already finished eating her pancakes said. Giving the both of them a disgusting look. 

Seungmin burst out laughing at what their baby had said and later on Seungyoun joined him. The older male couldn't do anything against his two sunshines and just laughed along with them while eating his pancakes and sipping occasionally on his coffee.

They started eating their breakfast again while continued on teasing Hyunjin. After finishing their hearty meal, Hyunjin volunteered on doing the dishes and he made his way to bathe Seungyoun and dress her up to her school uniform before taking his time to change into his work dress.

"You guys, ready?" Hyunjin asked as he entered their room and went to his daughter, who is waiting for him with a grabby hands.

Seungmin nodded, tiptoeing towards where his two sunshines are and kissed both of their foreheads. Hyunjin smiled softly and gently grabbed his husband's hand and interlocked them.

_This is what exactly his dream a decade years ago._

Waking up with Hyunjin beside him, slightly snoring while wrapping his slender arms around his tiny waist, cooking breakfast for his husband and daughter. Driving their child to her school while they will go to their own works with Hyunjin on his site and him on the hospital wearing his dream white coat.

Everything seems too perfect that even Seungmin can barely get a grasp of it, he still wakes up every morning thinking that this life of his is dream and he is thankful for staying on it.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i still can't get over this fic. just imagine a cute little girl with a lot of seungmin's feauture like his chubby cheeks and bright eyes plus extra mole on her cheeks and one under her eyes, cute uwu


End file.
